Frying Pans Always Come In Handy
by cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots about Max cooking, and the occasional frying pan.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I DECIDED THAT I WANTED A LOT OF FUN ONE SHOTS SO I DECIDED TO DO A BUNCH OF ONE SHOTS ABOUT MAX COOKING! R&R!**

I look into the almost empty pantry. There are some disadvantages to living on top of a mountain in Colorado. Eggs, cans of fruit, fruit loops, oh! Pancake mix! Before I read the box I turn on the oven. Pancakes cook in ovens, right? Whatever. I take out the eggs and milk. I smash the egg in my hand, shell and all. I guess the flock can have their pancakes a little crunchy. "Max?" I hear a groggy voice. I hide under the kitchen counter with the bowl, hoping that Nudge the blabber-mouth doesn't find me. "Huh, I guess she's not here." I here the shuffling of feet go down the hallway. THANK GOD! I always get ratted out when I cook. I look at the back of the box. You need baking oil? Is car oil the same thing? I'll try it. I go and get some oil. I never knew that pancakes have something as disgusting as this in them. i pour in a lot, not knowing when to stop. I mix it all up and get out a pan. I put one pan to the side, just incase I burn the first one. I grab some batter with a spoon and pour it onto a pan, and stick it in the oven.

* * *

BING! Finally! these pancakes are done! I pull them out, in the process of burning my hands. They look a little black, but so what? "Uh... Max? What did you do?!" Crap.

"Fang! I swear, there are perfectly good! trust me!"

It looked like he didn't believe me.

He looks like he's about to say something, when his face turns pale. What? He points behind me and I look. Ari. HOW MANY TIMES IS HE GOING TO DIE AND COME BACK TO LIFE?! "Oh, you made pancakes for my arrival? How sweet." He grinned, his oversized teeth barely fitting in his mouth. "Take them all," Fang stated. WHAT?! I DID ALL OF THIS WORK AND NOW FANG IS GIVING ARI WHO IS ABOUT TO KILL US SOME PANCAKES?! Ari grabs one, and stuffs it in his mouth. I hope he likes them. He face lights up in surprise, then turns green. He falls to the floor. "Told you your cooking was deadly." I take the frying pan and smack fang for saying that. He deserved it.

**THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! EACH ONE WILL INVOLVE SOMEONE HITTING SOMEONE WITH A FRYING PAN! I JUST THINK THEY ARE THE BEST WEAPONS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I GOT A REVIEW THAT SAID I SHOULD WRITE MORE, SO I WONT! JK CALM YOU POOP. THIS ONE HAS ALOT OF FANG AND IGGY. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE (sadly :( )**

* * *

****"Yo, Igs."

"Yeah,"

"In a fight, do you think that Godzilla would win, or King Kong?"

"King kong. He could crumple Godzilla with his pinky."

"Whoa, we're talking about King Kong, not Chuck Norris. Godzilla would win because his fire breathing powers are so awesome that they would burn king kong's fur. Then Godzilla would jump and stomp on him. Godzilla would definitely win."

"Fang,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say more than 8 words?"

"I guess so."

"MAX! MAX! FANG JUST SPOKE IN A FULL CONVERSATION!"

"Your joking right?"

"No Max, I swear!"

"Yo, guys. Your missing the point. I'm trying to convince you that Godzilla would-"

"OH MY GOD IGS, YOUR WEERN'T JOKING!

"See?! I told you? Do you just not believe what a blind kid says?!"

"Usually. Mostly because Gazzy is always impersonating you."

"YO! GUYS!"

Everything gets silent. Fang actually yelled.

"Hey guys!"

"Nudge, you'll never believe what happened."

"I know i just heard. FANG ACTUALLY YELLED! GOM MOG! (A/N: if you want to know what GOM and MOG mean, read The Adventures Of Eva and Momo!)

*Fang face palms and goes to the kitchen. He then proceeds to take a frying pan and hit his head with it repeatedly.*

"Max! Omg like, Fang just killed himself with a frying pan!"

"I know sweetie, but at least he spoke a lot before he died,"

"So _that's_ the clanking noise I heard."

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER! MY BEST FRIEND AND ME ARE RIGHTING THIS STORY CALLED The Adventures Of Eva And Momo!  She's Momo and I'm Eva! Her profile name is MYcookies so go check it out! for those of you who are reading my other story, I will update soon, so hang in there!


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**Hey guys! The reason I haven't been updating for this story is because I have a MAJOR writers block. So if you guys could PM or review any ideas (they must include frying pans) that would be great. Thanks!**

** -cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! SADLY, NONE OF YOU REVIEWED ABOUT ANY IDEAS! BUT HTE GOOD NEWS IS, I THOUGHT OF ONE! MY INSPIRATION, THE CORN DOG I ATE AT LUNCH. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW SOME IDEAS! R&R!**

* * *

I, Maximum Ride, love corn dogs. the hot, boiled, steaming hotdog and the delicious fried batter, mmmmm. So now, We decided to go to school. Don't worry, not that one, the education faculty. You know how people say that school lunch food is horrible? Well, it is. Except for the corn dogs. Apparently the maximum (hehe my name) amount of corn dogs you can have is 8 (A/N for you DTK fans, I had to put 8!). We all got 8, and I snuck one while I was walking out. You might be thinking this: "Wow Max, you really like corn dogs!" or: "Your a pig. I guess you like them." But, I have a confession. At that point, I have never tried a corn dog. But they looked fried so, hey, what can go wrong? I sink my teeth into the crispy batter and meaty hotdog, while burning the roof of my mouth in the process. "ZOMG Max, these corn dogs are amazing! Hey?! Why do you have 9? Oh well, whatever, anyway... so this girl in my class named Jessica asked me what my favorite designer was, but she then-"

"Mmph."

"...What?"

Apparently my mouth was to full to tell Nudge to shut up. I look down at my tray. Sticks. No more corn dogs, but sticks. And on the sticks, fried batter. I, love, fried, batter. I start chomping on the sticks like mad, while earning strange looks from the flock. My mom better make these all the time. "Umm, excuse me ma'm, but i noticed that you have 9 corn dogs..." OH NO SHE DIDN'T. NO ONE WILL RUIN MY CORN DOG FETISH!(A/N like Ryuk's apple fetish :) ) Fang, knowing what I was thinking, manifested a frying pan and gave it to me (he got a new power). Well, that woman is as good as gone.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. GO CORN DOGS! THAT'S WHAT I HAD FOR LUNCH. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! BEFORE I START I HAVE TWO THINGS TO SAY:**

**I WANTED TO THANK ****_madisonlovesmaximumride_**** FOR REVIEWING! REMEMBER TO GIVE IDEAS!**

**ALSO, I WILL BE ON VACATION FROM MONDAY TO FRIDAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE! I MIGHT, BUT PROBABLY NOT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

** Angel POV**

I curl up in my bed, skimming through everyones thoughts as usual. Max thinking of Fang, Fang thinking of Max. Iggy and Gazzy thinking of bombs. Nudge thinking of nail polish. The usual. I haven't messed with their minds in a while, maybe I'll do that tomorrow. I drift off into a deep sleep, which is ruined by nightmares.

I'm running. I don't look behind me. I don't want to look. I'm afraid if I do, I die. My feet bleed as they hit the sharp rocks. Everything around me is dark. "Pl-e-ease... don't kill me." i panic as I see a shadow slowly starting to tower over me. I guess this is it. Tell Max that I love her and that on my will it says she can have my corn dog stash. I stop running, accepting my fate. I look up at the dark figure to see who it is. It's... A GUMMY BEAR?! I HAVE BEEN RUNNING THIS WHOLE TIME FROM A GUMMY BEAR?! I grab a frying pan that's close by and smack him with it. I then eat his head. Mmmmm. Cherry.

* * *

**HERE'S ANOTHER! SORRY THAT THIS ONE ISN'T GOOD BUT THAT'S BECUASE I HAVE NO IDEAS! YOU WNAT STORY TO CONTINUE? SEND IDEAS! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! I WANTED TO SAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY. ALSO, I WAS ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER DURING MY VACATION! YAYYY!**

**madisonlovesmaximumride: YOU LIKE STARBURSTS? YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! THANKS** **FOR THE IDEA!**

* * *

**Fang pov** I lay there, excepting my fate. I probably won't live anyway. Confused? Let me explain. Me and the flock were flying, when we saw an airplane. We flew away, terrified. Who wouldn't be scared of an airplane about to crash into them? You thought that air planes were slow? Apparently you haven't seen one up close. While I was leaving, the wing cut the whole side of my leg. I dropped like a rock, but the flock luckily saved me. But that doesn't solve the searing pain in my leg. Now your caught up. Great. I look around me. The flock dropped me off in the woods, while they left to go look for help. They bandaged my leg with my windbreaker so I wouldn't bleed to death. I look around, looking for something to heal myself. Then I see this. An unopened pack of starbursts. Maybe some sugar will heal me.

TO BE CONTINUED... JK I HATE THINGS LIKE TH9AT!

I look at all the flavors and settle on watermelon (A/N MY FAVORITE FLAVOR!). I pop it in my mouth, expecting some gross artificial stale candy. Oh, my, god. You think I'm emo and that I don't get happy? Right now I was practically floating around in circles with hearts around my head and everything is bright and there are unicorns and rainbows everywhere. I come out of the clouds, coming back to reality. I find my leg healed! it's no more than a scar. THE STARBURST JUST SAVED MY LIFE. THANK YOU FOR SPARING MY LIFE STAR BURST.

Max POV

I come back to see Fang. He looks, happy. What? Angel does her thing. While we were gone we discovered that Angel got a power where whatever isn't healthy or if something's injured her saliva can heal it. Fang suddenly wakes up out of his la la land, then his happiness get replaced with his emotionless mask. "Ooh! Are these candy?" Gazzy picks up a pack of starbursts and eats all of the watermelon flavors. Fang's face turns evil. Deadly evil. Gazzy gets teriffied, then slowly backs away. Fang manifests a frying pan. I guess you know what happened next. You want Fang to love him? Get him watermelon starbursts.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I THOUGHT THAT THIS ONE WAS LONGER AND I REALLY LIKED THIS ONE. WHERE I AM FOR VACATION IT'S ONE HOUR AHEAD OF U.S TIME SO I'M STILL GETTING USED TO IT. I USUALLY UPDATE AT 8:00 OR 9:00, BUT WHERE I AM ITS TIRING TO DO IT THAT LATE. PLUS, I'M BUSY IN THE DAY. I'M REALLY EXHAUSTED FROM A LONG DAY OF TRAVELING SO I'LL END MY RANT HERE! BYE! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Another chapter! Turns out that I have a lot of time at night so I might be able to update faster. Also, I was thinking of starting a long series! PM or review some ideas. BUT DON'T MAKE THEM SERIOUS, I CAN'T WRITE A SERIOUS STORY! I NEED HUMOR! PLEASE... R&R

p.s

for this story you need to know what a enderman is. If you don't know, it's a minecraft mob that can teleport. :)

disclaimer: I don't own MR

* * *

Nudge POV

Hey! So guess what? Max let me do a one shot in my POV! But i promised that I wouldn't rant about how today this girl came up to me and- oops. Sorry. "Hey Nudge. Come here." UUUUUGGGGHHHHH. I DON'T WANT TO GET UP AND GO ALL THE WAY TO MAX. I wish that I could teleport to people so I wouldn't have to walk and that I could go anywhere but I would probably get fat from not walking unless teleporting made you lose wait- "Nudge, I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret (A/N if you know where that sentence is from then review it!). And if you shut up your mind." Wow, Angel can be rude. Anyway, I decide to try to teleport. I close my eyes, thinking of Max and her surroundings. I hear a echo noise, that sorta sounds like an enderman! I open my eyes. Crap... an enderman. I need a diamond sword. "Here! Take this!" Fang throws me a starburst. What? I pop it in my mouth. OMG. STARBURSTS SHALL HELP ME BEAT THE HOLY ENDERMAN. I feel like I just had a monster energy drink with go-go juice and Chuck Norris blood. Long story short, he's dead. I think I'll celebrate with going to the mall to buy a new frying pan. I forgot to tell you that the frying pan helped me out with the enderman. :)

* * *

SORRY HOW THIS ONE WAS SORTA BAD. I NEED IDEAS! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! ANOTHER UPDATE! A SPECIAL THANKS TO Hope-Hikari FOR GIVING ME TODAYS CHAPTER IDEA! I DON'T KNOW HOW I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT BECAUSE FOR THE LAST 4 DAYS I HAD FISH FOR DINNER! CONFUSED? THEN READ. R&R!**

**P.S**

** I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT BECAUSE I HAD HOMEWORK AND I HAD TO PACK UP FROM VACATION, I WAS REALLY BUSY. I WANTED TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME. :( **

* * *

Max POV

"I'm going out to buy some food. I'll be back!" I say. Okay, maybe I'm lying. So what? Ever since the pancake accident, the flock wouldn't let me near the kitchen. So an hour before now, Nudge went to "go shopping at the mall." I wanted to try to cook something that a real chef can cook. Fish. Nudge got us a campfire and some salmon. Now, I heard on the internet that even if fish is burnt, it's still really good. BEST FOOD EVER.

Nudge POV

The campfire is all set up, and I have the salmon. I hope Max doesn't mind that I didn't really get any seasonings or plates. This fish might be really gross because (A/N WARNING: NUDGE IS ABOUT TO RANT!) one time I was watching the cooking channel and I saw this guy cooking fish but i saw him put some spices or something on it and he also cooked it on a grill so I don't know if this will work because all we have is some fish and a fire but maybe I should rip off the scales, or is that just the flesh? I really don't know but I wish Max would come soon because I think I forgot to mention that the campfire is really small but I hope she doesn't yell at me for that. It might take a longer time to cook also 'cause in the cooking show there was a cover over the grill to keep the heat inside but I don't know if we need that I only have a frying pan- "Nudge, SHUT UP." Did I just say that all out loud? Oops.

Max POV (This is where things get interesting!)

After Nudge stops rambling, I take the salmon. It's really big so I start to cut it apart. Wait, does glitter and sparkly stuff always float around the fish when you cut it? "AAAHHH!" A giant lightning bolt flashes right next to us, even though it's not raining. Then this, Mermaid appears? Is this something from the school? If so, I don't see how they think that this, fish is gonna kick our asses. "Hi. I'm the mermaid, and I speak for the fish. I don't like it when you serve my friends on a dish. It make me and my fish friends very upset. I suppose everyone just simply forgets. You see, when you make my fish sad, you get me mad, and that's very bad. I guess I shall stop you, before you cut there, even if there dead, there soul is still here. (A/N If you can figure out who this fish lady is like, review the answer! Hint: He's a Dr. Suess Character!) I speak up and say, "Uhh, I just wanted to cook, because no one ever lets me. So, can I just cook this fish, it'll make me happy." Woah, did I just sort of rhyme?! Maximum Ride does NOT rhyme. "NO! YOU SHALL NOT COOK MY FRIENDS! OR ELSE I SHALL KILL YOU! BEWARE! NOW MY FIHS SHALL COME KILL YOU!" Suddenly, a bunch of fish come raining over me and Nudge. Was this supposed to hurt. While she's laughing maniacally, I grab the frying pan that Nudge brought and start beating her senseless. As soon as she's unconscious, her fishy friends disappear. Once I cook my fish (which was not that burnt, for me,) I look over at Nudge who is unconscious on the floor, with a piece of fish in her hand, which is half eaten. Oops.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! MAKE SURE TO GUESS WHO THE MERMAID IS LIKE! SHE'S LIKE A DR. SUESS CHARACTER! THAT'S YOUR ONLY HINT! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 AN

**HI GUYS! NOW, DON'T WORRY. I HAVE NOT FALLEN OFF THE EDGE OF THE EARTH. I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! YES I'M BACK AND I'M REALLY EXCITED BECAUSE I THINK I HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR ANOTHER FANFICTION! ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE DEATH NOTE FANS YOU CAN SEND ME SOME IDEAS FOR THAT TOO BECAUSE I READ IT! NEAR IS AWESOME! ALSO, I HAVE TO THANK MYcookies FOR THIS IDEA BECAUSE SHE MADE ME WATCH AN EPISODE. THERE. I SAID IT.**

**AngelsRock: I MIGHT BE ABLE TO USE YOUR IDEA BUT IM NOT EXACTLY SURE. THANKS FOR THE IDEA!**

* * *

Iggy POV

I walk around our house in the mountains while singing my favorite song in the world. "My little pony, my little pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be..." Yes, My Little Pony is my favorite show in the world. Don't judge me! I hear a smirk. YES I CAN HEAR SMIRKS. JUST BECAUSE I'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I'M DEAF. "Umm, Igs?" Crap. Fang.

"Hey dude. I have this stupid song stuck in my head because Angel was watching it on TV. It was really stupid."

"Yeah... right. I guess she made you watch it with her too?"

Shit. He saw me watch it.

"Yup. It was sooo annoying."

"Igs, stop joking around. It's serious about Angel."

What was Fang talking about? But still, I panic. Fang cannot know that I am a full on brony.

"What?! She tricked me? Dang it!"

I make up a lousy excuse and run out of the room. I hear Max scream my name.

"IGGY!"

"WHAT MAXIE-POO?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND COME OVER BY YOUR ROOM!"

I run up to my room, extremely confused. Until I see her staring in my closet.

"Hey! Why were you looking at my closet?"

"I was Getting the laundry but I saw your closet door open."

She's pointing at my My Little Pony stickers, most of them Twilight. She's pretty hot for a unicorn pony thing.

"Angel keeps putting them in my closet. It's really annoying."

"Iggy... stop talking about that. How dare you make a joke out of it."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"How dare you pretend to forget. Angel has been dead for the past 2 months."

Oops.

* * *

THERE YOU GO! SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I'M HAPPY THAT I'M BACK! PLEASE REIVEW, THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!

Max: Don't review to her, she held me hostage and tried killing me with a gun...

OMG THE FLOCK FINALLY MADE IT INTO THE A/N'S! SSHHHH MAX! *holds gag around her mouth*

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LITTLE TEIST ON THE END! I KNOW THE FLOCK DIDN'T!

P.S

I was thinking about watching the Zelda movies to see if I like them, but two things.

1. Is THe Legends Of Zelda a t.v show or a movie series?

2. If any of you watched it, can you please review or tell me if it's good or not?

THANKS! R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! THIS TIME I WAS SO LATE WAS BECAUSE I WAS ON VACATION, THEN THE SCHOOL LOADED ME WITH HOMEWORK BECAUSE THE STATE TESTS ARE THIS WEEK! BUT IM HERE NOW, AND YESTERDAY WHEN I WAS CHANNEL SURFING (NOT LITERALLY) ON T.V I HEARD SOME GUY SAY SOMETHING ABOUT JUSTIN BIEBER FANFICTIONS! I DON'T LIKE THOSE FANFICTIONS, BUT THEY ARE FANFICTIONS! FANFICTION WILL SOON BE THE DICTATOR OF THE WORLD! NOW, THANKS Hope-Hikari FOR THIS IDEA! **

**P.S**

**HERE IS A BIG DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

* * *

Angel POV

"Hello, Angel, looks like you finally made it to heaven, I am Jesus, your savior. I don't really know how you got to heaven, but you are allowed to haunt someone once in heaven. But chose wisely, you can only do it once." HOW DID I GET IN HEAVEN?! I KILLED 100'S OF PEOPLE, 1,000'S OF ERASERS... AND STOLE ALL THE FOOD THAT I HAD EATEN IN MY LIFE! Jesus' interns must be _really_ bad. _Should I haunt Jeb? No... Iggy? No... OH! MAX! She will pay... _Jesus leads me over the a giant globe of the world, but it shows where everyone is. "Now find your person, and you'll be off!" Maximum, Ride. Hmm. No names show up. Jesus calls over "OH! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEARCH UNDER HYBRIDS IF YOUR LOOKING FOR MAX!" Ok, I see. Let the fun begin.

Max POV

I'm eating my 16th corn dog when I hear a rustle over by the curtains. YES I'M STILL LIVING IN OUR E SHAPED HOUSE. Looking at them, I notice the window is open. I get up and shut it, as it blows open again. _Just stay still you fudging window._ After my 13th attempt it still refuses to shut. "COME ON WINDOW DO YOU WAN'T TO DO THIS THE EAST WAY OR THE HARD WAY?!" On my 16th attempt, a ghostly white figure appears right where the windowsill is. I gasp. Angel.

Angel POV

I would of been cracking up this whole time when Max was yelling at the window to shut if i wasn't in the windowsill. all 16 times hurt like hell, well I don't really know what that feels like because i'm in heaven. STILL DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THERE. I decide to show myself, earning gasps from Max. "Angel... is it really you? I don't know but I missed you so so so much please stay-"

"Max, i'm here to haunt you. and don't keep up the ranting your starting to sound like Nudge."

"WHY WOULD YOU HAUNT ME?! It's because I didn't let you dress me up that one time isn't it?"

"Max, remember that time at the education facility (school not the murdering one) where I gave you my hot dog?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that day, you all lost me and thought I was killed by the erasers you saw in the distance, but I really dyed because of a kid at our school. He asked me for 8 corn dogs, and he had a knife. but since I gave you one of my 8, I only had 7..."

_Flashback _(A/N OMG I never wrote a flashback i'm so excited! BTW, this part isn't all the humorous part of me, it's a little more sad. :( )

_Angel POV_

_I hand the kid the corn dogs, hoping he doesn't count them. But to my luck, he does._

_"Do you think this is some kind of a joke, or do you think i'm stupid?!" He spat. A lunch aid comes over, and seeing the situation, brings us to the principals' office. After a long talk, he decides to let us discuss it on our own, by bringing us to the courtyard, and leaving us alone to talk. The kid still has the knife._

_"Finally, I can finish you. Do you know what I do with those corn dogs?"_

_"...Eat them?" I answer hesitantly._

_"No, retard, then I wouldn't bother you that much. I have a homeless friend that deals me drugs. He needs at least 8 corn dogs a day, and in return for them, he gets me weed. Understand, twerp?" He says angrily. Before he can do anything else, I try to hypnotize him._

_"You will put away the knif-"_

_Before I can finish the sentence he slices the knife through my arm, causing a gigantic flow of pain and blood flowing in like a waterfall._

_"I, will, kill, you, slowly, and, painfully." He says, in between each word he cuts off the tip of a finger._

_"PLEASE! SOMEONE HEELLP ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HELP!" I scream, the pain so bad I wish that he would just end it. But he doesn't. With the knife, he traces lines around my lips, nose, and eyes, just enough to make it drip blood._

_"You probably think that i'm over-reacting to this whole thing, don't you? Well, I guess you don't recognize me." I look him over, trying to gasp, but it turns into a low and moan full scream. It's Ari. He's now addicted_ to drugs. I take one last painful look before everything turns black, and I head for the light at the end of the tunnel.

_End of flashback_

Max POV

"Oh my god... Angel I didn't know-"

"No one knew, Max, but it's all your fault, and I'll never forget it." She said coldly. She walks over to the kitchen and pulls out a knife. I DID NOT KNOW THEY COULD CARRY KNIFES.

"Get ready to die, Max." I close my eyes, cringing in fear when I hear a small _poof._ Looks like I can live another day on earth.

Angel POV

This is it, it's finally over, I raise the knife up as she cringes, as helpless as I was the day I was murdered. Suddenly, I'm in heaven, right in front of Jesus. "Oh, looks like I forgot to tell you, you only have 30 minutes to haunt them. By the way, I found out that my workers made a mistake. You weren't chosen for heaven or hell yet. Right now you'll just float around in nothingness until one of us choses you. He poofs me away, and I float around where there is no time, no anything, waiting for someone to take me.

* * *

**OKAY SO HEY GUYS I REMEMBER THAT I WROTE THE BEGINNING OF THIS IN MAY OR SOMETHING NOW IT'S EARLY JULY. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS ONE IS REALLY LONG. TODAY INSTEAD OF THE NORMAL HUMOR I DID A LITTLE ****TRAGEDY. DID YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE LIKE THAT? SINCE SCHOOL IS OVER I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE MORE OFTEN. JUST REMEMBER THAT I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON THAT UPDATES A LOT. ALSO, AT THE END I LET YOU DECIDE IF SHE GOES TO HEAVEN OR HELL. SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY JEWISH PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT DON'T BELIEVE IN JESUS. THE FLASHBACK WAS REALLY PAINFUL TO WRITE. ANYWAY, R&R,**

** ~CookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS**


	12. Chapter 12 AN

**HI GUYS I JUST WANTED TO ADD A QUICK BTW THAT ALOT OF THESE MIGHT NOT HAVE FRYING PANS AND FOOD IN THEM, BUT ITS OKAY BECAUSE IT'S SORTA HARD TO INCORPORATE IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THEY MAKE ME READING THEM AND IF YOU WROTE A STORY AND HAVE SUCH GREAT REVIEWERS LIKE YOU GUYS, THEN YOU KNOW HOW GREAT IT IS. THATS ALL I WANTED TO SAY.**

**P.S**

**FOR ANYONE WHO HAS MINE CRAFT ON THE COMPUTER, IM SO HAPPY THEY HAVE HORSES AND DONKEYS NOW! I CANT STOP PLAYING NOW! YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW IM ADDICTED TO MINE CRAFT BY NOW...**


End file.
